The present disclosure relates to an imaging apparatus and an imaging method thereof, an image processing apparatus and an image processing method thereof, and a program, and in particular to an imaging apparatus and an imaging method thereof, an image processing apparatus and an image processing method thereof, and a program, that enable a skin surface condition to be evaluated with a lower-cost configuration.
Methods of analyzing a skin surface condition, for example, a skin shine value and skin texture have been studied. For example, there has been proposed a method of preparing polarization filters on a light source side and an image sensor side to provide a parallel polarized state and an orthogonal polarized state, imaging a skin in each of the states, and calculating a skin shine value based on a difference therebetween (e.g., see Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2010-273737 (hereinafter, referred to as Patent Document 1).